The Son of Aeolus
by Draxhiro59
Summary: I never thought i'll actually get invovled with something big. It all started with the dream which i did not understand at all. First, I find out my dad i actually a god, then I meet this blonde- haired girl which looks at me as though I had fell out of the sky which I did. Now, I have this prophecy that could make a difference in this world...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time making a fan fiction but I'm hoping this story would be interesting to you guys.**

I never thought I would actually get involved with something big. I guess it all started when I had that dream. It was when I was born and several relatives of my mom came and was talking to each other. My dream wasn't like any of my other dreams though because it was like watching a movie. I saw a person who had the same features as him. I looked around and saw that no one else had the same features as him. Also, no one seems to be paying attention to or who he was as though he was a ghost.

The thing that shocked me the most was that he turned and said," This isn't a dream. This is reality."

Questions sprouted from my head as I stared in disbelief of how he could see me in a dream or how he had appeared in it. Before I got the courage to ask who he was, the person looked at his watch and muttered angrily. Then, he signed in exasperation and looked at me with disappointment. "Well, it seems it's time for you to wake up from this dream of yours."

He snapped his finger and the dream began to break apart. Suddenly out of nowhere, I was falling in darkness. I woke up in a start and realized that I was in my room. I got out of my bed and got ready to go to school. But before I left, my mom told me to have a good day at school as usual. After she gave me my lunch, I left to go to school. Today was February 15 and I hate school. It always gives me a headache because of my (damn you) dyslexia. It's making the words hard to understand because when I try to read something, the words will just mix around. The only thing I was good at was P.E. I was always fast and had quick reflexes.

When I got to school, there was a crowd of people at one spot. I decided to check it out and saw that there was a new student in the school. The guy looked like one of those idols which girls will always fall in love with. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and had a body like a basketball player. Gods, I hate those types of people because they always like to show off and prove they're better than others. It's makes me just want to punch them in the face.

When I managed to get close enough, I heard him say with a Southern accent," Hey can someone help me get to class?"

All the girls said," I'll help you."

When he spotted me, he asked," Can you help me get to class?"

"What room are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Room 13b," he replied.

"Well, that's the class I'm going to right now so then follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long.I had so much stuff going on and I had to deal with school and it's my first time making a fanfic so yeah.. but don't worry, I have experience. Also, around ch.3, there will be action. **

Chapter 2

The new kid suddenly gave me a creepy started grinning as though he had found what he was looking for. I decided to change the subject by asking," So what's your name?"

The new kid changed his expression and answered," Oh, my name is Dylan, Dylan Rodriguez and what is yours?"

"My name is Kisuke, Kisuke Haruno," I replied.

Next thing you know, the bell began to ring so Dylan and I rushed to class. When we went inside, the teacher seemed to be already teaching a lesson. The teacher stopped and grabbed his roster before saying," So it would seem that you are late again Kisuke."

Then, he looked at Dylan and asked," And who is this fine gentleman you have hear? Perhaps , maybe it's your partner- in crime?"

Several kids snickered at that comment but I just ignored them. I looked at Dylan before telling the teacher that Dylan is going to be a new student in this class. The teacher checked his roster before saying that Dylan isn't in this class. Then, this is where things got weird. Dylan looked at the teacher with curiosity and muttered," Oh is that so?"

Then, he snapped his fingers which seemed louder that a regular snap should be. I suddenly felt a chill in the air as though something was out of place. There was silence for a moment but Dylan ended that.

"Sir, I believe that I am on the roster," said Dylan. "Maybe there was an error on the computer when you were printing it out." I thought the teacher was just going to get angry and kick him out but he did the unexpected.

The teacher looked at him with a blank expression and replied," Yes, I suppose you're right about that. Well I guess you can take your seat then."

In every class, Dylan kept doing that weird trick to all the teachers when I introduced Dylan. It was finally P.E. and I had gotten ready to run my lap. When the P.E. teacher blew his whistle, I began to run like the wind. I looked back for the moment and saw that everyone was still at the first part of their lap. My hopes were high but they sank when I saw Dylan catching up to me. I thought to myself, how the hell did he have that type of speed? It was as though he was a hurricane, blowing away everything without any care. I turned and focused all of my energy on running to the finish line first. It was difficult because every time I turned, Dylan seemed to either be ahead of me or right next to me. But when we got to the finish line, Dylan and I had tied.

"Wow you're the first person in my entire life who had actually tied with me," I said.

Dylan looked at me and chuckled.

"Well I tend to be fast if I want to," said Dylan. After that, we jogged back without a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long. I had to deal with so many projects at class. But as I promised, there will be some action in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Weeks and Weeks have passed by and Dylan and I had gotten to know each other pretty well. Most of the days were normal. Most of them….. Sometimes when I meet up with Dylan, he would look different. He would like one of those arch angels but made out of smoke but, after I blink a few times, he would look like a regular person. Other times, I tend to see Dylan at a alleyway talking to some gang but I couldn't see them. He kept telling them," Go away. Go away." Then I heard a voice that wasn't like a human saying," You're driving our patience _venti_." After that, the gang would disappear. I figure I was going crazy for a bit but whatever.

Today was September 15 and it was my birthday. I had gotten up from bed and did the usual routine: Clean up, Change, Eat Breakfast, and Leave. But before I left to go to school, my mom had stopped me which surprised me because she never had interrupted my daily routine. I figured I was in trouble or something but she did the unexpected.

"Happy Birthday Kisuke," Mom said. "I can't believe that you're sixteen now."

"Well it's not that big of a deal mom," I said.

," "Aw… don't say that Kisuke," Mom said. "Why, if your dad was here, he would be very proud of you."

Dad…. Mom hardly ever talks about him. Mom told me that after I was born, Dad had to go to travel to the Atlantic for an expedition but had disappeared. The only thing that I could remember about him was how fatherly he was to me. I supposed Mom saw what I was thinking because she said," Kisuke, tell you what. After school is over, we'll go shopping for a present."

I nodded and left with my hopes high for the present. Sadly, the only thing I didn't realize was that it was going to be the last time it would be the last time I would come back to this place.

Along the way, I met up with Dylan on the way to school. Dylan didn't seem to know that it was my birthday because he was acting the way he usually does: Calm and Composed but something seemed off. Dylan kept looking around nervously as though he was trying to avoid something. Then, I saw him do a gesture that looked like a warding evil type, a clawed hand over his heart. By the time we got to school, he looked relieved but still made me worried.

"Is everything ok" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Dylan answered. "Come on, let's get to class before we're late." After that, the bell rang we got to class when the bell rang. But before we went to class, I noticed a large shadow bigger than a normal shadow near the lockers. I was about to go towards it and check it out but it had disappeared.

By the time it was lunch, I noticed that Dylan was nowhere to be seen at the lunch table. I went to look around for him but had luck. Dylan… just where did you go? Suddenly, I heard an explosion at the school hallways and decided to check it out.

The moment I opened the hallway doors, I saw Dylan all bruised up and surrounded by a group of giant people wearing ripped up clothes. "Get up _venti_," I realized that it was the same voice as from the alleyway. One of them said and kicked Dylan in the stomach. Dylan groaned in pain. The tallest of the group suddenly sniffed the air and turned at my direction. "I smell a demigod…" The rest of the group turned to the direction I was at and I was about to hide in the lockers until part of the lockers was suddenly blasted apart.

Dylan spotted me from the rubble. "Get out of here. It's too dangerous."

I turned and ran to the exit but it was too late. One of the giants threw a bronze ball at the door and had magically sealed the door shut. I banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge. The gang leader looked at me with amusement. "It's no use demigod. We are Laistrygonian Giants and now we feast on demigod flesh," he said. Then, his gang cheered and began to change. Their features began to change: from normal teeth to sharp ones, skin color changed, and they began to grow in size. One began to charge at me and I figured I was a goner until Dylan had blasted him with lightning. The giant that got blasted seemed to have disintegrated into dust while the others stared in disbelief.

Dylan got up and said with rage," None of you are to hurt my master or else." To prove his point, he blasted another giant with lightning. Dylan turned to me and said," There are too many here. When I say go, you get as far away as you can from this place."

I looked at him and asked," Just what are you going to do?"

"Go now, get out of here," Dylan yelled.

I ran and mustered as much speed as I can and charged through the exit. Before the doors closed, I saw Dylan as a misty dark angel glowing with energy and was trying his best to keep the monsters at bay but it was no use because the monsters just kept getting up after getting struck with lightning. When I was got out of the school gate, I soon heard an explosion at the hallways. For some reason, I knew Dylan had sacrificed himself to protect me from the giants. I would've stayed and mourned over the death of my best friend but I snapped out of it when I heard a roar from the rubble of the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I was feeling lazy and it's pretty hard to get an idea so yeah. Comment and give ideas of what monster should be in this story and any other ideas that comes to mind.**

Chapter 4

I turned and saw the gang leader break down the school door like it was made of clay. "Where is my lunch?" he yelled. I was tempted to say," Not here," but I managed to restrain myself. The giant looked around and had spotted me near the bushes. He charged towards me with hunger. Basically, I wouldn't stay there and be lunch so I did the most logical move when there is a giant running towards you: I ran.

When I went out of the school gate, I had figured there would be policemen and firefighters surrounding the school but no one seem to notice…. strange. I decided to head downtown, figuring that I can lose the giant in the streets. I took some quick turns but the giant was faster than he looks. Every once in a while, the giant would lob flaming bronze cannonballs at me and I had to dodge them. Eventually, I ended up making a mistake.

I had run into an alleyway which turned out to be a dead end. I turned to run back but saw that the giant was in front of me. "Such a shame…. I expected you to put up a good fight but whatever," He said.

Before I could think of a way to escape, he grabbed me. I kept struggling and punched his hand but I couldn't get out. "It's useless to get out demigod. Now stay still so I may eat you."

As much as I want to argue, I knew he was right. That guy had a grip like steel. The giant grabbed the collar of my shirt and right when he dropped me, I kicked him with both legs onto his face. When I did that, he got propelled with so much force, he had broken though a building. The giant was knocked out but I knew I had bought myself only a few minutes before he comes to.

I ran and went to the only place I could think of: home hoping I could figure something out. By the time I reached my neighborhood, I began to hear distant explosions and found myself in a snowstorm. Normally, a person couldn't see in a storm very well, but I could see almost perfectly. It was as if the winds had split apart.

I ran to my house and knocked on the door so hard, hoping someone would answer. About a few miles away, I heard the giant yelling in anger and lobbing cannonballs everywhere. Finally, I hear mom saying," I'm coming, I'm coming," and opens the door, looking very surprised when she saw me.

"Kisuke, what are you doing here when you should be at school?" Mom asked.

"Long story involving giants," I answered.

She looked at me like I was crazy." Kisuke, are you sure you're alright? You must be hallucinating…"

In a distance, the giant threw a cannonball to the car next to us. She cursed and ordered me to wait until she comes back. She ran to her room and, to be honest, I wanted to tell mom to hurry up because the giant was getting closer and closer to us. Eventually, I heard my mom sigh in relief and told me to back outside. When I went outside, I saw the giant charging filled with blood lust. What surprised me most was when my mom had materialized out of nowhere in combat clothes with a silver watch, a bow, and a quiver full of bronze arrows.

I yelped and asked," How did you do that?"

"Long story," Mom said. Then she turned and saw the giant that was charging at us. She scowled and said," Not him again."

"Wait you met him before?" I asked.

"I fought him to get you this," she said and handed me the silver watch.

"A watch?" I asked.

Mom looked at me like I was an idiot but seem to realize about the watch. "No, just press the top left button and you'll see." I did what she said and the watch expanded and in my hand was not a watch but a straight, double edged silver sword that had felt perfect. "A sword…. and…. how did you know where to get it," I asked.

Mom paused, staring at the silver sword. "Fine, I'll tell you. This sword is a gift from your father, he's a god."


End file.
